


Word hard for it

by FactionZero



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Office, Boss/Employee Relationship, Comfort, Crush, Eventual Smut, M/M, Multi, Shockwave is a strict boss except when it coems to Blurr, office relationships, security company office
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 08:11:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10330124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FactionZero/pseuds/FactionZero
Summary: Shockwave might have a small crush on a new employee. Blurr wants to be praised by his charming new boss.this is part of a wider office AU where everyone works for a security company.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was done as a prompt and became it's own au wow

Shockwave leaned back in his office chair and hummed. Work was finished, the rest of his staff had gone home and he could finally take two groons to relax.  
The office had been chaotic the last week. Flood damage to a sister building had led to them dealing with double the number of complaints and security issues the last vorn but at last he’d been sent the email saying that the office would be back up and running within a few cycles. 

The large warbuild stretched his arms and treads, the clicking of struts satisfying as he prepared to resume his work.  
While he was done with today’s load he thought it best he get started on tomorrow’s issues early. 

The office door swished open, revealing one of the newest members of Shockwave’s security team. A lithe grounder with blue and black highlights, thin wheels and the most perfect pair of leg struts Shockwave had ever seen. 

‘Shockwave Sir. I was organising desk 4C’s directory and found several issues regarding placement and labelling.’ 

Highly capable, workaholic and for some reason seemed to enjoy when Shockwave praised him. 

A perfect employee by the cyclops’ standards.

‘Ah that would be Lugnut’s desk. He’s most likely just used to a different system. He transferred over from Lady Strika’s HQ after an… altercation came up. 

‘You mean his inappropriate work place relationship with his superior officer?’ Blurr asked with a raised eye ridge. Shockwave tilted his head to the side in a way that he hoped seemed playful. 

'Funny, he never tried the ‘nice boss’ tactic with anyone but Blurr?

‘Precisely. As observant as always, my dear.’ He said warmly. Blurr’s face lit up in a smug smile as he started to list off different issue he’d found while organising someone else’s desk. 

His smile reminded Shockwave exactly why he was so much warmer to Blurr than his other employee’s.

A silly crush, a stupid development of unwanted feelings that had the potential to become a larger problem if left unchecked.

‘Ah I also managed to figure out the old algorithm for the alarms with Cluffjumper’s help. Though the mech is difficult to work with he is very useful.’ Blurr admonished much to Shockwave’s humour. 

He chuckled loudly and didn’t miss how Blurr tried to hide how much he was smiling, his lips pulled thin and the folder he kept on him held to his chest. 

‘It’s quite late Blurr. Why don’t you head home and rest? It’s been a tiring week.’ Shockwave offered with a clawed hand. Not that he necessarily didn’t want the young mechs company but he wouldn’t be able to get any work done with him around.

‘What about you sir? You were here almost two hours before the office opened?’ Blurr asked, looking adorably concerned for the older mech. 

‘How did you know that?’ he asked. Blurr blushed and took a small step back.

‘I uhm, may have been here at the same time using the copier machine, sir, you didn’t notice me and you seemed busy.’ He rambled, the fast-paced words only just registering.  
Shockwave took a moment before something clicked and he leapt to his feet. 

‘Blurr.’ He started, voice a dangerous low as he stepped around his table. Blurr looked a little terrified, folder clutched tight to his chest but he remained still as Shockwave approached him.

‘If I recall right? When I tried to send you on your lunch break earlier, you assured me you were fine and performing at peak optimal capacity. Correct?’ he asked though the answer was redundant. 

Blurr nodded quickly. Having to tilt his head up to watch as Shockwave stared him down, one optic bright and crimson and bearing down on him.

‘Yet if you arrived the same time as me, or even earlier as to see me arrive. Than that would mean you have worked non-stop for exactly.’ A pause as he looked at his desk clock ‘For nearly fourteen hours with no refuelling or breaks. And no, going to the printer does not count as a break.’ He scolded.

Blurr closed his mouth again and stared at the floor. Thoroughly lectured and looking far too miserable for Shockwave’s liking.

‘What’s your fuel levels?’ he asked and Blurr mumbled something under his breath.

‘Speak up Blurr.’ He ordered, arms folded.

’eighteen percent.’ Blurr said, his cheeks burning when Shockwave used his _'commanding voice'_

Shockwave grabbed Blurr’s wrist and led him out of the office, motion sensor lights flicking on as they passed.

‘Ah sir! Where are we going?’ Blurr asked, processor running away from him as he was easily dragged along. 

‘To refuel.’

‘But the canteen closed hours ago.’ He argued. Wrist tingling around where Shockwave held him, even with the large, clawed hands he was holding him gently.

‘Not to worry.’ Shockwave said, dragging him into an elevator and pressing the button to the canteen floor.

The elevator ride was as silent as the empty office building. Shockwave still held onto his wrist, a little disappointed he hadn’t thought to grab his servo before rushing off.  
But at eighteen percent Blurr was at risk of passing out. 

‘You praise me when I work hard.’ Blurr said, shattering the tense air.

‘I do. Is that really worth almost damaging yourself?’ he asked. his spark swirled uneasy and heavy. In his chest. If Blurr wanted praise Shockwave would gladly shower the mech in it, worship his frame and bright processor if he asked for it. 

‘Yes.’ He confessed.

He followed Shockwave as the elevator dinged open to the locked canteen door. Shockwave reluctantly let go of his wrist and knelt to pick the lock on the door. He didn’t expect such a thing from Blurr, antisocial maybe but he was talking as if he had no one? 

'Uh sir? how do you know how o pick locks?' he asked, watching over his shoulder.

'I didnt always work _for_ security but I've always worked around it in a way.' he explained. the doors swung open and Blurr walked ahead, giving him a doubtful expression as he walked into the kitchen. Swaying his hips slightly as he went.

Shockwave was torn as he watched him go. On the one servo, there was a very potential chance that Blurr returned some of his feelings and wouldn’t that be wonderful. 

On the other. He had an example of how it could all go wrong working in his building right now. Lugnut was almost fired for the whole affair and it was only through Megatron’s recommendation that he kept his job. 

Did he want to risk that? 

He followed into the kitchen to see Blurr languidly drinking a large cube of energon. Tilting it as he neared emptying the warbuild size cube, a small droplet of energon had escaped and run down his face. 

A startling pink against his light blue. 

Oh but Blurr was temptation given form and Shockwave was fighting a losing battle. 

Blurr finished the cube and vented. 

‘Is it really okay to do this?’ Blurr asked, holding the cube up. 

‘It’ll be fine. I’ll cover the cost.’ Shockwave said, shaking his servo. 

‘What? N-no it’s fine, is it because of what I said? I’m sorry please forget about that.’ Blurr argued, standing to quickly and suddenly swaying on his pedes. 

Shockwave easily caught him before he fell, expecting Blurr to drop any second. Of course, the young mech wouldn’t know what he’d done and Shockwave picked him up easily. 

‘Going from an empty tank to a full one so quickly? Honestly you’re going to be recharging till mid-vorn now.’ He said shaking his head fondly. 

Blurr blearily nuzzled in to this chest. He tried to say something but only a mumbled bit of static came out before he shut down into a forced but badly needed recharge.  
Shockwave watched him for a moment. Taking in how adorable his favourite employee was.  
~~~~~~  
Blurr awoke to bright sunshine and wonderfully comfy sheets the next day. He felt like he’d recharged for a week and bounced up as soon as he’d finished fully rebooting. 

He looked around and realised he wasn’t in his own apartment, rather a sparser looking apartment with a wider berth and large glass windows overlooking the city. It was beautiful and defiantly not where Blurr had expected to wake up. 

He looked around and found a note left for him on the side. 

_‘Blurr, I’ve given you the day off. Don’t worry I’ll handle the extra work, please enjoy yourself at my home. Key for the front door is on the table if you wish to leave._ _Or you can stay and give me a chance to properly praise you for all your hard work._ _Signed Shockwave.’_


End file.
